The Prototype Serum
by waiting4princecharming
Summary: When Kaylin Reid transfers into Erudite, she doesn't expect to be thrown into a mission to stop a prototype serum. This serum targets all the factions, but it is Dauntless she is worried about. (OC characters- ties into Divergent at the end.) Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1: Choosing Day

Chapter 1: Choosing Day

My hands shook as I approached the bowls. My gaze flickered from one bowl to another, from water to earth. I picked up the knife and looked up, catching my parents' gazes. They were dressed in Amity red and yellow, as was I, and my sister sat next to them. She was excited, because this was the first Choosing Day she had been to. Her eyes were alight with curiosity and I almost smiled. My eyes dropped back down to the bowls. Amity, Erudite. Earth, water. Familiar, foreign. I was taking too long. The crowd began to murmur. I looked up one more time and met his eyes. He was the only Amity in a sea of Dauntless. If he could change, I could too.

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the sharp sting of the blade biting into my skin. A trail of blood snaked down my palm. Making my final decision, I extended my hand over the water. As it fell, my new faction was announced.

"Erudite!"

My eyes opened as I was given a bandage and they immediately flew to my family. They were smiling, but it was a sad smile. Even my sister, who is four years younger than me, knew exactly what this means.

Faction before blood.

I probably won't see them ever again.

I looked away from them and joined my new faction. I stood with the other initiates in the back. My Amity clothes stood out in the mass of blue clothes. Most of the initiates were already Erudite, but there was one Dauntless transfer, three Candor transfers and an Abnegation one. The ceremony was over quickly and I was swept along by the Erudite as we headed towards the elevator. The Dauntless transfer fell into step next to me. "Hi, I'm Lana." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. "I'm Kaylin." We entered the elevator with ten other Erudite. "This is so weird," she muttered. The elevator doors opened and we walked outside to a huge parking lot. It was filled with sleek cars, some blue, others black, and a rare few were white. The initiates broke off and headed to a line of black cars that were already running. They were such a huge contrast to the huge farm trucks that I was used to that they almost didn't look... safe. We were going to being riding to the Erudite compound in what looked like a delicate piece of plastic shaped like a car. I opened the back door and cautiously looked in. there was room for only three people in the back of the car- and it was closed in! If we had a truck, we could fit all of the initiates in at once. It would be much more efficient. I climbed in and Lana followed me, along with one of the Candor transfers. "Looks like they were expecting more initiates," he snickered, but no one responded. I was too busy watching the buildings flash by and hoping that the car could hold itself together. I thought the little piece of plastic would have blown over by now, but surprisingly, it was fast and electricity-powered. So it really was efficient. We arrived at the Erudite compound and were ushered through the door and into a room with many large windows in the wall on one side. On the other, a huge screen was mounted on the wall and computers were on the table facing the screen. There were twelve seats in total, and we were told to sit in the first row. As soon as we sat down, the screen flickered on. A woman with long blonde hair smiled on the screen. "Hello, transfers. In front of you, your computer screen should have turned on." I looked down as my computer lit up with a blue light. "This is the start of your initiation. You first need to fill in your personal information for our data bases, and then we will test your knowledge with some questions." The number three showed up on my screen. "You will be ranked on how fast you finish this test. You may begin on one." The screen turned black and the countdown began on the big screen, corresponding to the numbers on our computers.

3.

2.

1.

Full name: Reid, Kaylin

Date of birth: September 17th

Age: 16

Previous faction: Amity

The list went on and on and after the personal section was done, I answered questions in a blur. They ranged from primary school math problems to high level reading comprehension. My fingers flew over the keys, and somehow, I relaxed. I felt... at home here and comfortable. It was a strange feeling to be content in an unfamiliar place, but I felt as if I could do this all day. More importantly, for the first time since I held my hand out over the Erudite bowl, I felt happy with my decision. I completed the test and sat back in my chair, waiting for the computer to calculate my results and send them to wherever they needed to go. The computer made a little beep and text began scrolling across the screen. It told me to exit the room and follow the Erudite waiting outside. She in turn led me to a small room, with only a small little chair and a table. After instructing me to sit, she opened up the file she was holding. "Reid, Kaylin?" she asked. I nodded in response. "You did very well. Your time was the third best in the class, and you answered all the questions reasonably well. However, there is still room for improvement. We only take the smartest here." She snapped the folder shut. "As for clothing. You may not wear these colors anymore," She said, gesturing to my outfit. "Statistics show that some people are better off if they can have a memento from their previous faction. Would you like to keep anything?"

"Yes," I replied. "I would like to keep my necklace." I wore my mother's engagement ring on a gold chain around my neck. She had given it to me the day before I chose my new faction. She and my father had agreed, no matter where I went, I should have a piece of them with me. "A fine choice." She nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you." I stammered out.

"The rest of your clothes shall be collected and given to Abnegation for distribution around the factionless. But first, you must choose your new clothes. Standard issue clothing will be placed in your living space once it has been assigned to you. Statistics show individuals like to be unique and different from others, so tomorrow you shall choose an outfit that fits your tastes specifically. These will arrive shortly after you order them. Now, living quarters. Your room will be shared with the other transfers, and the adjoining room will be for the Erudite-born initiates. Each bed will be curtained off, as privacy is important here. You may decorate as you would like in this space, however, you must be respectful to the people around you. We will not tolerate any complaints. Rankings will be posted tomorrow. The woman outside the door will take you to your room." I stood as she opened the door for me, and sure enough, another person was waiting for me. As she led me down the spotless hallways lined with many, many windows, the soft, yellow light poured in and called my attention to the sunset outside- and the view! It was amazing. I thought I could see the tips of the Amity orchards from my vantage point, but we turned the corner before I could look closer. We entered a new hallway. The two doors there were marked with our names. I entered the room, and saw that it was sectioned off, with curtains splitting the beds apart from the center of the room. It was circular, and the walls stuck out like spokes, dividing the room into 6 sections. On my new bed was a pair of blue pajamas. After changing, I laid down on my bed and promptly fell asleep, even though it was still early. I hardly registered the rustling as each member of my new class entered and followed the same routine as I did. By then, I was too far gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Day

Chapter 2: Visiting day

I sat at my desk in the research room, typing out a paper for the next assignment. Initiation, so far, had been a series of tests and quizzes, designed to test their intelligence. So far, only one person had become factionless. The Candor boy who had joined Lana and I in the car to the Erudite headquarters had a smart mouth, but not a smart head. As I finished up my conclusion, two professional-looking Erudite walked in. "-should be ready in a month."

"And the Dauntless have agreed to this?"

"No one will know. Aside from the leaders, of course."

They saw me sitting nearby and gave a polite nod in my direction. I returned and reminded myself not to do anything more than just a polite, closed-lip smile. I liked it in Erudite, but it just wasn't the same as Amity. My mind revolved back around to the conversation I had overheard. Recently, I have been hearing bits and pieces of what sounds like a major plan, something huge. So far I've heard "Dauntless," "serum," "administer by needle" and now this... What is it supposed to mean? I hadn't thought about the Dauntless in a while.

Each time I did I was brought back to Choosing Day, and the moment when I saw him sitting there. He fit right in with them, despite his clothes. We both knew he would transfer.

Shaking my head to rid myself of these thoughts, I reminded myself that he is Dauntless now, and I am Erudite. I'm with my new family here, but I've never felt so alone.

When I returned to my dorm, Lana was there, flopped onto her bed with her paper lying over her face. "Soaking in the words?" I joked. She groaned in response. I laid my paper on my nightstand and sat cross legged on my own bed, facing her. "Why must we do these papers?" She groaned. "Haven't we done enough already?"

I laughed. "Apparently not," I said. "But... Visiting Day is tomorrow! Be excited!"

"My parents aren't coming." The words were muffled by the paper.

"Why not?" I asked.

"They strictly abide by 'faction before blood.' Once I transferred, I knew I would never see them again."

"That's terrible!"

She laughed. "Kaylin, your Amity is showing."

I blushed. "Sorry."

"No, it's cool." She sat up. "That's one of the reasons I like you so much. You aren't afraid to do as you would like. You'd probably be pretty good in Dauntless."

"Oh no." I argued. "I'd be scared out of my mind."

"I still stand by my statement. Are your parents coming?"

"Probably." I answered. "I think they want my younger sister to transfer. She IS crazy smart."

Lana smirked. "Of course. You are the top of the class, highest marks on everything. I'm not surprised she could be the same way."

"That's flattering, coming from the second in line." I teased. She grinned. "It's called guess and check." We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. I began to ask Lana what she thought about the Dauntless serum, but the Abnegation transfer walked in. "Hey Ari." I greeted her with a huge smile. The only time I let my Amity show was with my best friends, and only in this room. She smiled back. Ari, short for Ariana, had adjusted the best out of all of us. It didn't seem like she had ever been Abnegation. Her demeanor was like mine, almost Amity-like, and she loved to sing. Although, Erudites don't really indulge in that kind of thing. There is no learning in it. But in our own little dorm she sings for us and she is amazing. "What's up?" She said as she plopped down on my bed.

"Nothing much," we answered. "Just finishing our papers."

She sighed. "Those were terrible." We all nodded in agreement. "I'm so nervous for the grade on these."

"Why don't we hand these in and... Go bowling?" I suggested. Now what most people don't know is that we Erudite do have fun once in a while. But it's dignified fun. We go bowling. My friends and I spend the rest of the evening at the bowling alley after we turn in our papers. We laugh and sip our sodas. I'm still not sure how I feel about the fuzzy drink, it makes my mouth tingle, and then the rest of my body warm. I think I rather like that. It stays with me until I fall asleep that night.

When I wake up, it takes me a second to realize why I'm tense. It's Visiting Day. And I think my family is coming but I'm not sure. I quickly get dressed in a dark blue, three quarter sleeve shirt and khaki capris. I put on my ring necklace and head out the door with my notebook. Around this time, the sunrise is gorgeous in a small library, tucked away in the corner of headquarters. I tread quietly down the halls and cherish the new freedom we have, now that initiation is almost over. I enter the library, and it's quiet. Not a single soul is here and I feel lucky. I haven't been truly alone since being in Amity, and I missed it. Most people would want to be surrounded by others, but I like having time to myself. I opened up my book and began writing as the soft orange rays fell on the desk. Another piece of paper caught my attention and I looked up. It was just a date, two weeks from now. I flipped the note over and found numbers labeled "Dauntless" and they were divided up and placed under either Amity, Candor, or Abnegation. I folded the note and slipped it into my notebook.

The sun had risen, and I slipped out of the library.

I waited for my family underneath the huge glass dome that marked our entryway. I suspected that the Dauntless were going to be used as soldiers for some reason, and they were going to be put in each faction. I scanned the heads for my family and finally spotted them entering the building. I was just able to stop myself from rushing at them like a little child. Oh how much I had missed them! My sister saw me first. "Kaylin!" She ran toward me and and hugged me. "Oh my God, you've gotten tall!" I said.

She giggled in response. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I responded. My parents came to where we were standing, and I hugged them too. My mother beckoned me over and held me at an arms length. "Let me take a look at you." She said to me. "My, my, you are looking all grown up. The blue looks so professional."

I laughed. "This is just my average clothing, Mom."

She smiled at me. "Still. My baby is all grown up."

My father patted me on the back. "I trust you are doing well here?" I turned to my father, his weather beaten face crinkling at the corner of his eyes as he smiled.

"I am. There are lots of tests, but I'm doing well. I'm at the top of my class and I made some friends."

I spotted Lana with Ari and Ari's parents. "They are over there." I waved at them and they waved back.

"Do you want to go on a little tour?" I said, smiling. I began giving them a brief tour of the main hallways, describing each room and some of the tests we had to take. Once we looped back into the lobby, my mother laid a hand on my arm. "I have a favor to ask you."

I stopped and turned to face her. "What is it?"

"Matthew's parents can't go to the Dauntless compound. Would you mind going?"

Suddenly the note felt heavy in my pocket. I could warn him. He was Dauntless. The only Amity in a sea of Dauntless... "Sure." I answered her. "I need to talk to him anyway."

"Good. Get on the train a half mile west from here. The train doesn't slow down, so you will have to jump. Dauntless compound is easy to spot; it's the tall, black building." She clasped my hand in hers. "Do the right thing. We are proud of you."

Before I could answer, my family had headed out the door and I was left with a decision. Stay safe or... I ran west, out the side door of the lobby, and found the train tracks. My heart was pounding, and I waited on the platform for the train. I was running on adrenaline and instinct, my brain still spinning from my family's visit. I turned around when I heard footsteps behind me. It was Lana. "Going to Dauntless?" She asked. "Yeah." I responded. She quirked an eyebrow but didn't ask questions. "I'm going there too, but once you are there, you are on your own." She smirked.

"Ok." I agreed. The platform rumbled.

"Here it comes!" She yelled. "Get ready to jump!" The train really wasn't slowing down. Lana began running parallel to the train. I followed as she swung herself up into the car. I got one foot in and she pulled me the rest of the way. "Whew." She panted. "I'm out of shape." I laughed. The train rattled on and we sat in silence until Lana stood up. "We are almost here." She said. I stood and peeked out the door. The buildings flashed by and a huge black building loomed on the horizon. "We jump there." She pointed.

"The roof?" I yelled.

"Yup." She grinned. I gulped, refusing to think of the consequences of jumping off a moving train onto a small roof. Lana jumped and I followed, landing with a jarring impact. I felt this giddy feeling bubbling up through my chest. That was... Fun. "What next?" I laughed. Lana chuckled. "Are you Divergent or something?"

"No." I said. "Nope. Just... tolerant."

"Well, next we jump off the roof and through that hole." My mind kicked into gear, judging the distance to the bottom, which I had to estimate because I couldn't see the bottom. I looked at the structure of the building and made a conclusion. "There's a net at the bottom."

"Correct, Erudite." She joked. "I'll jump first." She jumped into the hole and the darkness swallowed her. I waited a minute so she could get off the net and then jumped after her. My voice was taken away. I couldn't scream, couldn't yell, couldn't speak. I just fell. Halfway down, my voice came back and I let out a strangled yell. After landing, on the net, I rolled off and staggered to my feet. "Ok, I'm done for the day."

"No, you're not. Good luck in the Pit." She pointed me in the right direction. "It's that way. I'll meet you here in an hour an a half. Good luck." She took off in the opposite direction and I began my way toward the 'Pit.' Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. A huge chasm was in the center of this room, with a river roaring it's way through it. There were multiple precipices, and narrow walkways. Only some of them had railings. I spotted him near the top, a familiar face in the masses of Dauntless, just like he was on Choosing Day.

I began to climb.

I got weird looks from the Dauntless, but I was too busy trying not to look down to notice. Once I arrived at the top, Matthew had seen me. He was dressed in Dauntless black, a tight fitting black tshirt and a dark pair of jeans. He looked really... good. My cheeks were growing warm. I met his eyes and he smiled. "I'm impressed, Erudite." I laughed. "How were you able to do that?"

"Mind over matter, I guess." I shrugged. "I just, um, can't look down."

He chuckled. "So. What brings you here?"

"Well, first of all, I came so you would have someone on Visiting Day. Your parents couldn't make it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Figured."

"And I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Talk away." I swatted him on the shoulder. "Be nice. I wanted to go somewhere where we can't be overheard."

He looked confused, but he led me to a small precipice in the pit. It was a long way down...

"Are you ok here?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yep." I said. "Mind over matter, right?"

He laughed. "So, what is it?"

I pulled the paper out of my pocket. "Does this make sense to you?"

He looked at it, brow furrowed. "It looks like they are splitting us up into each faction."

"Right." I said. "And I overheard something about a serum and Dauntless, but I'm not sure about it. It sounded like they were going to inject you with a serum that allows them to control the Dauntless from afar. I just wanted to warn you."

He frowned. "I can try to find information. If I do, I'll contact you."

We both looked up and into each other's eyes. My memory took me back to the days when we used to play tag in the Amity fields. We have grown up so much since then. I blinked and cleared my throat. "Um. I have to go." I looked down, but his blue eyes were burned into my head. "Yeah." He laughed nervously. "Don't want to get you in trouble with the Erudite."

I laughed. "Yup. They're suuuuper strict. And I'm not being sarcastic at ALL." He cracked a smile for the first time since I got there. "Do you ever... miss the old days? When we didn't care about anything but the next time we could play together and if the fields were being used that day?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said softly. "I do."

"And now we're in different factions and I don't know when I will see you again."

"We will figure it out. We always do." He smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back and folded up the piece of paper.

"Tell me if you find anything."

"You too." I made my way back down to the net where Lana was waiting for me. "Done meeting with Prince Charming?" She asked.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "No, he's not Prince Charming."

She smirked. "Riiight."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's catch this train."

**A/N: Hi! Hope you liked it :) This one wasn't my best, but the characters kinda ran away from me (you will find they do that a lot.)**

**To Pouncingwind: Thanks for reviewing! I tried to break up the paragraphs more, did it work?**

**To Saving People Slaying Things: No, the Matthew in this one has nothing to do with the real life one. Well, the character may be slightly based off him. BUT only a little. Right then...**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! And please review; I only get better if people tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**-waiting4princecharming**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

The Mission

My palms were sweating. I hadn't been this nervous since Choosing Day. Even my crazy trip to Dauntless was less nerve-racking. All eyes were trained on the screen in the computer room.

I needed to be in the top three. I needed to be. There was a job open in the labs where they developed the serums. If I could get in, I could get info for Matthew. I could stop the spies. I held my breath as the screen flickered to life. Cheers surrounded me, but my eyes stayed glued to the screen.

Second place.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around and found Ari standing behind me.

"Great job!" She yelled. I grinned in response. This was better than I had thought. Since the Erudite-born were being factored in, I assumed I would have to work really hard to keep my top spot. It turned out all right I guess. The hard work paid off.

We were all led to the Erudite lecture hall and someone mounted the stage. Ari, Lana and I filed in after the Erudite-born. On stage, the mic squeaked as we all settled into our seats. "Welcome, initiates. You have completed initiation!" More cheers followed that. "Now it is time for all of you to choose your jobs and officially become a part of the Erudite faction." He read out the manifesto, and then the rankings showed up behind him. My stomach tied in knots. I was second. I could have any job I wanted.

I could be a teacher.

I could be an engineer.

I could do what's right.

He announced the first name. "Jacobs, Caitlin!" She rose from her seat and chose architect, and sat back down as the hall applauded.

"Reid, Kaylin!"

I wiped my hands on my pants and stood up.

I have to go with what's right.

"Serum scientist." I said, loud and clear.

I wish I didn't care.

When I got back to the dorm, people were there to move my furniture to a new apartment. Ari, Lana and I decided to be roommates and split the rent. In my room, which had been stripped clean of everything else, there lay a piece of black cloth.

I quickly scooped it up and stuffed it into my pocket. I turned to my friends and said, "I have to go, I'll be right back." I wove my way around the boxes and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ari.

"Off to meet Prince Charming," Lana answered.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I ran out of the room.

There was a small grassy hill outside the apartment compound and I headed toward it. I knew he would be watching, so I pushed through the brush into the clearing and waited. A minute later, he crawled in. This time he was wearing a lot of Erudite blue. I laughed. "You really got into the disguise, didn't you?"

"Well, I had to sneak in." He grinned. "What did you choose for your job?"

"Serum scientist. You?"

"Haven't chosen yet. That's why I'm here. I wanted to know if you found anything else."

"I don't know how it works, but I do know the Erudite don't trust the other factions. Particularly Abnegation. And they want to spy on them, but I don't know what for."

"Maybe I can take a job in the control room. If I can see everything I can tell you what they are doing."

"That works. I can tell you how to stop the serum, and maybe they will give up?"

"We can only hope." We sat together, staring past the trees and the bushes to the horizon. "What's outside the gate?" He said, absently.

"They say ruin."

"And do you believe them?"

"I don't know what to believe." I simply stated. We sat, staring out there until the sun sank below the horizon.

When I got back to our apartment, everything had been set up already. My boxes were stacked up outside the door to my room, and Lana was sitting on the couch across from Ari. They looked up as I walked in. "How is Prince Charming?" Lana asked, leaning back and smirking.

"Fine," I answered, a million miles away. Lana and Ari exchanged a look.

"Alright, spill." Said Ari.

"What am I getting myself into?" I began. I pulled out the note and showed it to my friends.

"There are spies, you see. Erudite-controlled Dauntless. They are injected with a serum and controlled by our faction. Spying on other factions, that's wrong! And I'm, well, I threw myself into the middle of this. I could have had whatever job I wanted, but I chose 'serum scientist' because I can get info to Matthew that way and maybe stop the process. But I regret it. Why couldn't I have just let it go?"

There was a silence as I finished my story. "Oh yeah. I'm also in love with a Dauntless." I laughed, but it was a choked laugh.

"Hey. It's not your fault Charming is Dauntless. And you are trying to stop this because you care. That's not a bad thing." Ari finished and Lana nodded in agreement. "Do you think we'd let you do this all by yourself?" I laughed, a real one this time. These people hardly knew me, and yet they were willing to help me. "You guys are the best." I said.

"We know. Now, what's the plan?"

I walked into my job the next day, my head held high and my lips sealed. I greeted my facilitator and he put me to work on one of the serums. "Sir, may I ask- what serum is this? I thought if I had a better understanding of its purpose, I could do a more effective job."

"Sure." The man was older, probably in his 60's. His eyes crinkled when he smiled and his hair was greying. His personality was kind and polite. "This specific one is a prototype control serum."

"What will it be used for?"

"Well, certain Dauntless will be injected, and they will act as spies in other factions."

"Spies?"

"Yes."

"How would we control the Dauntless?"

"I really shouldn't-"

"I'm sorry I'm just so curious..."

"It's quite alright. I'm sure I could entertain your curiosity. The serum has a transmitter that connects to the control room here, where we send instructions to them."

"Thank you." I smiled at him and for back to work.

The three of us reconvened in our apartment. I told them about the confirmation. "Good thing I transferred to the control room then." Lana laughed. "What?" I yelled. "I'm in the control room now." She said. "How?"

"You can transfer jobs, as long as the job you want is open." I straightened up. I don't have to stay in serum development. I could be an engineer. I laughed. "That's great!"

"I thought you might want to hear that. Plus, I have news. Apparently our leaders think Abnegation is stealing food and clothes from the factionless deposits."

"What?" Ari asked, incredulous. "They seriously think that?"

"It's what I've heard. So they are spying on everyone as a precaution, and using the Dauntless as pawns."

"Ok." I started to explain the plan. "I am going to try to mess up the serum a few times when I make it. Once I actually develop the serum, I will tell you how to control it, and hopefully you will be able to show them that it 'doesn't work'?"

"I can try." Said Lana.

Weeks went by before my co workers began getting suspicious, and I had to make the serum correctly. I missed him everyday. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the Amity fields and his smiling face. Digging through my dresser, I pulled my old iPod out from its hiding place. I carried that with my books and headed to the small library I went to at the beginning of this mess. I hadn't listened to music in a while. The Erudite approved of classical music, and that was it. I sat at my desk and plugged my headphones in. "Why do you build me up, buttercup baby just to let me down." I loved this song. The more I listened, the more I felt relaxed. Soon I began mouthing the words. I got up to find a reference books and I felt like dancing. So I did. I danced over to the shelf, unafraid of being caught. No one came here anyway. I began to sing, "and then worst of all, you never call, baby, when you say you will. But I love you still! I need you, more tha-" I heard the door shut and I whipped around. A boy, my age, with chocolate brown hair and grey blue eyes looked at me from across the room, stunned by what he had seen. I blushed and ripped the earbuds out of my ears. "I'm so sorry-"

"No it's fine." He said. "I just thought, um, this would be empty. It usually is."

I laughed. "That's what I thought too." He smiled and walked toward me, hand extended. "I'm Emmett." He said. "Kaylin," I responded, taking his hand.

We talked for a while and got to know each other. I learned he was a Erudite-born, and he was really good with computers. We ran out of things to talk about and lapsed into a comfortable silence. "Emmett?" I decided to trust him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you... Help us with something?"

I burst into our apartment, tugging Emmett behind me. "I have a new recruit!" Both girls looked up, confused. "He can help us in the control room." They smiled.

The next day, I found a piece of black cloth on my bed. I met Matthew in the same place as before. This time he hadn't bothered with the disguise. "Kaylin." He started quickly. "I'm going to be the spy."

"What?" I started.

"I've been injected. You're next person will be me."

"Oh." I said, and kicked myself. So much for being Erudite. "That's good right? Because you can help us. There is a boy I recruited, his name is Emmett and he can help us."

"You trust him?"

"Yes." I reassured him.

"Just..." He trailed off. "Just don't get hurt, ok?"

"I won't. And, I want you to fight this, ok? I don't want to control you. Please try."

He responded softly. "I'll try." We were facing each other, standing face to face. My heart jumped up to my throat. He leaned down, and suddenly we were kissing. For once, my brain slowed down and I couldn't think. All I was focused on was the feel of his lips on mine and his hands on my waist. He pulled away slowly and looked down at me. "I have to go. It's getting late."

"Ok." Neither of us moved. "We could run away, you know." He said. "We could run away and face whatever is outside the fence together, with no factions to keep us apart." I looked up at his face. "I-I can't. I have a job, and, well it's safe here."

"But the faction system is falling apart. They are turning on each other and we could be happy out there."

"How do you know? For all we know, we could get lost out there with no way of surviving."

"But it's better than this!"

"No Matthew! No, it's not. At least here we can see each other every once in a while, in safety."

His face hardened. "You would pick safety over me."

"No, no, it's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"I have a whole life ahead of me here. If we had stayed in Amity, this would have been so much easier. But we aren't. We have to make a choice, and honestly, I wouldn't survive out there. There is a reason you are Dauntless and I am Erudite."

"I see." He took a step back and looked at the ground. "This can't work, can it." He asked. By now, tears were streaming down my face. I shook my head. "No," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I love you, but we have to find a new life, separately. I will see you again. You are still so important to me. You will never know how much, but this, it can't work."

"I know." He kissed me again, but on the cheek, and pulled me into a hug. "Find someone worth your time. Don't settle for just average, ok?" I let out a dry laugh, muffled by his shirt. "You too, Matthew. You too." It's amazing how he can still make me laugh when my heart is breaking.

I woke up the next morning, my lips buzzing and my heart aching. You never really get over your first love.

The mission was scheduled for early in the morning. Lana, Emmett and I headed to the control room. I was allowed in since I helped develop the serum. I watched as Emmett guided Matthew into Candor. The vacant look in his eyes killed me. He immediately blended into the crowd with his black and white clothing. Emmett took the headset off. "Hey, Kaylin, want to have a go?" Suddenly I found myself taking the headset and sitting down. What was I doing? I put the headset on and immediately I could hear everything he could. I navigated him through the streets to our destination. "Alright, Kaylin, take him into the crowd at the base of the judicial building's steps." Emmett's voice came over the headset. "Ok." I responded, slipping into professional mode. I guided him into the crowd as a rally of sorts started. The longer it went on, the more people became suspicious. The simulation did not allow the spy to speak, so the people were noticing when he didn't respond with the crowd. The control room's atmosphere was tense. "Kaylin, take him out of there." Slowly, I pushed him through the crowd, and sped up when two men followed him. The sense of urgency was tangible. I couldn't make him run fast enough. They caught up with him and pushed him against the wall. "What's with the fishy behavior, eh?" One man asked. "Act dumb, Kaylin." Said Emmett. "Tell the truth, buddy." The other snarled. I made him look around with vacant eyes, not seeing and not hearing. The men faltered a little when he didn't answer. "Answer me, boy!" The first on got in his face, but jumped back when a nearby window banged open. An older woman stuck her head out. "Boys!" She yelled. "Don't bully the poor boy! Can't you see he's not quite... Present?" They took a step back. "Go on, hon. Run back home." My heart was racing as I made Matthew run towards the train. Emmett took over control again and I stood up with shaky legs. Lana came over to me. "Are you ok?"

"No." I whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut, but I could still see Matthew, trapped between the men. I could hear Emmett conferring with the other control room worker. I heard words like, "noticeable," "not suited for stealth," "army," and "Dauntless soldiers," but I blocked them out. I didn't want to worry about it.

It has now been a month since that day. I transferred to an engineering job, working with cars and robots and inventing things. Emmett transferred with me, and we work together often. My heart has healed, but just like all hearts, it now has a scar. I will never forget him.

I do visit Amity every once in a while, to fix something mechanical, and sometimes I bump into him. It used to be painful, but now I'm ok. No matter what, you never truly get over your first love, but sometimes you have to move on. The doorbell rang, startling me from my musings. I peeked out the window of the apartment I still share with my best friends. It's Emmett. I open the door quickly. "Hi!" I greet him cheerfully. "What's up?" He smiles awkwardly. "Well, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to maybe go see a movie with me?" I shoot my friends a death glare as they giggle in the background. I have to move on. "Sure. That would be awesome."


End file.
